


Dreams in the Night

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Female My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Kink fill prompt- Byleth realizes Dimitri’s temper and brutality turn her on to the point that she has to relieve the tension by getting herself off after every battle, and even just on some nights after he’s been snappy with her. Eventually, he happens to catch her in the act and ends up helping her along.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Dreams in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The brain worms are to blame again- Kinkmeme fill prompt https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2154824#cmt2154824  
> enjoy

\------------------------------------------------

“Go away!”

It wasn’t the first time Dimitri had snarled at Byleth to leave him alone. Ever since the goddess tower, she tried to get any semblance of the old student back that she recognized. She wanted the kind prince that would reach out to offer help to anyone he considered a friend back, but the man in front of her was nothing like her memory. At first, his words hurt; every time he’d snap at her, it made her wince. The brutal, ruthless way he had learned to fight held no restraint. She finally saw why Felix called him ‘Boar’. 

Time had hurt him, but it also changed him. He was already taller than her back at the Academy, but now he towered over her. She didn’t know what these feelings were that she held when she looked at him now. She found his strength excited her. He would snap at her and ignore her, but that only made her want to be closer to him. 

She wasn’t sure when it started, but after the battles they shared, her body burned. She thought perhaps she might be catching a fever, but it happened at other odd times. The heat would go away just as rapidly as it came. She had spoken to Manuela about it and Manuela just laughed at her. Then she asked Byleth what form of stress relief she used. Byleth tilted her head. Manuela slammed down the wine bottle after she asked if Byleth was joking when Byleth said she had no idea what Maneula was talking about. 

Manuela gave her a book to read through and instructions on what to do the next time Byleth experienced that desire again. Desire? It had confused Byleth until she had gone back to her room and started flipping through the book. It detailed what couples would do with each other. Byleth felt that familiar burn and Dimitri’s image came into her mind. She shook her head to clear it. He used to be her student, he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment, and yet she knew that he was the one that was giving her these feelings. 

She undressed and started enacting the instructions. She palmed her breasts and ran her fingers over her nipples, wondering at the strange sensation. She had caught Dimitri in their Academy days, staring at her breasts a time or two before he would blush and turn away rapidly. Perhaps it had crossed his mind that he’d want to do this to her too. 

She felt the wetness as she brought her hand down between her legs and gasped as she brushed past something that almost made her jump. Maybe that was where she was supposed to rub? She put her head back against the pillow before she trailed her fingers in small circles. 

She bit her lip as some feeling built up inside of her. When she felt her body start to react, she wasn’t sure what to expect. She closed her eyes and saw Dimitri in her mind’s eye. She wondered what he would sound like if he used that tone of his in a different context. He had cornered her once and asked her why she continued to pester him. He was intimidating her, but he hadn’t touched her. She wondered what his caress would feel like. Would he pin her down and only touch to take what he wanted? If they kissed, would it be gentle or rough and demanding? Would she be his conquest or his solace?

When she came, she panted with wide eyes as her body relaxed. There was this strange sense of peace. She had never experienced anything like it before. She tried to stand and found her legs shook beneath her for a moment. With a deep breath, she picked up her clothing and dressed before heading to the cathedral. It was where he could usually be found. She wanted to see if he would talk to her. Something was happening that needed to be addressed. She didn’t know how to make these feelings stop, and maybe she didn’t have to. If he could get the same sense of relaxation her body was feeling now, perhaps that would help him too. 

She found him easily enough, in front of the rubble by the altar. She didn’t know what drew him here, but what she did know is she loved how the moonlight above played with his features. Where did he sleep? Did he even sleep at all? Her boots clicked on the stone floor. She purposely put herself against the pillar before she asked him if he was alright. 

He turned on her with a growl that made her want to bite her lip at the sound. She wondered what kind of noises he would make if he took her as the books detailed. She barely recognized the sounds that had come from her lips as she whimpered before her release. Surely his pleasure would elicit similar results.

He took her chin in his hand. “When will you learn to heed my warnings? I’ve told you to stay away from me.”

He had released her and retreated. Her dreams would play out that scene further than what had happened. When she came back to her room, she imagined him leaning down to kiss her instead. To tell her that the reason she needed to stay away was that he wanted her too, but he was afraid of what he’d do to her. She imagined that strong grip of his holding her as if he never wanted to let her go. 

Byleth was irritated with the amount of nights she felt the need to pleasure herself. She would rub herself to a release even after the battles they shared as she watched how he moved. She reveled in his strength and fierce expressions. She would seek him out for interactions just for more fuel for her imaginations. He wasn’t reserved on the battlefield, and the tone he took when he spoke with her always sent shivers down her spine. Yet, despite how much he threatened her, he never harmed her.

And she was in the same predicament again, too warm as she found the closest private spot she could. She didn’t care as she ducked inside the stone entrance. There were no unpleasant smells, nothing laying around to disgust her, and it would keep her hidden. The fleeting thought of the broken down building must have been abandoned long ago fled her mind as she unbuttoned her shorts and pulled everything down off of her to her boots. 

She unclasped her breastplate and pulled her breasts out of the hole that was cut into her shirt. She was already so wet, her fingers sliding over herself easily as she got comfortable. She replayed his movements in battle in her mind as she traced slow circles around her clit and nipple. His strength was really something to behold. She had been so caught up in watching him that she hadn’t realized how close the enemy had gotten to her. 

“Dimitri…” Damn it, that was probably too loud, but she didn’t care as she repeated it in a whispered moan. No one should be looking for her yet, her voice shouldn’t carry that far. 

The rough grip Dimitri had taken her in as he cut through the soldier took her breath away. He had pulled her close against him. She shivered as she remembered the feel of his armor biting into her. He snarled at her to be more careful before going back into the fray. She wondered if he’d leave bruises on her like that as he gripped her hips. 

She expelled a breath as she leaned her head back. She was getting closer, the coil tightening as she rode the wave higher. What was wrong with her that just the mere thought of him could make her feel this way? 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that speaking a demon’s name might summon it to your side?”

Byleth froze as she heard Dimitri’s voice. The one-eyed demon is what he was known to the imperial soldiers. She had to say she did like that they were similar in nicknames, but she knew her mind was only searching for a distraction. He had caught her right in the middle of her pleasuring herself to the thought of him. If she had a heartbeat, she imagined it would be ready to thunder from her chest.

Dimitri came into her hiding space. His eye took in every detail of her, trailing back and forth over her body. Red crawled over his face, reminiscent of when he was flustered during the Academy days. His eye widened, and he blinked like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

He propped up his lance against the wall before he approached her. “I noticed you have been sneaking off, but I never imagined that this would be the reason.”

Byleth gulped and disengaged her fingers. He had heard her say his name, and there was no denying what she was doing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be thinking of you this way, but I can’t seem to help myself.”

He tilted his head as he knelt down in front of her. “What about a beast like me even appeals to you?”

Byleth felt the goosebumps rise along her arms at his growled tone. “Everything,” she breathed. 

He was watching her reaction and seemed confused by it. “You aren’t afraid of me?”

Byleth swallowed as she tried to get her breathing back under control. "I know you probably meant it to have the opposite effect, but I seem to like it when you are more aggressive."

His hand ghosted over the bruise that was forming on her arm from when he grabbed her earlier. She couldn’t read the expression on his face. “Even when I’ve hurt you…”

“That’s part of what has me here right now. The way you grabbed me, the way we were pressed together when you snarled for me to be careful. Different words are going through my head, but the motions are the same.”

He raised a brow to that. “Is that so? That is all it takes for you to become a panting mess for me?”

Byleth squirmed at how her pussy ached from being stopped so close to release. “Just your voice sometimes is enough. Dimitri, I don’t know why I crave you so, but I can’t seem to help it. All I know is that it’s only you that does this to me. I’ve tried thinking about someone else, and it doesn’t work. Please, Dimitri, I don’t care if you help me or just watch, but I need to continue.”

Dimitri pulled off one of his gloves and gauntlets as he watched her thighs rub together. His gaze trailed up to meet hers. “If I am the cause, it would only make sense to help you with this burden.” 

Byleth moved her hand to start rubbing at her clit again. “Do whatever you wish with me, Dimitri.”

His pupil was wide, and his gaze was hungry as he pulled everything off of his other hand. He moved closer and took her arms to bring to her sides. She whimpered at the loss of contact against her clit again. He paused at the sound. He glanced at her face before he let go of her wrists to glide his hands against her. He removed her boot and her tights from her right leg so he could move closer to her without her clothing getting in the way. It sent shivers through her as she felt his hands trail back up her leg. He palmed her breasts with a mild fascination when his fingers reached them.

He leaned forward and latched his lips onto one of her nipples. Byleth’s entire body bucked underneath him at the sensation as she released a lewd moan. That reaction seemed to please him as he closed his eye and went from tentative licks to suckling her. He played and pinched the nipple on her other breast. 

She tried to press her thighs together again, but he was blocking her with the way he knelt between them. Her breathing was out of control again, the heat coiling up faster than it ever had. It felt better than she thought it would. She tried to relax, but it was hard. This wasn’t anything like when she did it herself.

He removed his mouth with a small popping noise before he switched his attention to her other breast. Byleth let out another low moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting down a little. There would be marks left from this, that much Byleth was sure of. She was so wet that she was probably leaking at this point. His hair tickled against her skin. His hands snaked under her shirt to caress her skin at her back. There was something lewd about the fact that he was still in his full armor save his hands while she was half undressed.

She felt vulnerable, and that was something she was unfamiliar with. He could do anything he wanted, and she would have no defense against him. That sliver of fear sent another wave of heat through her. Most men couldn’t match her in strength, that might be why Dimitri appealed so much to her. Not only was he stronger, but he could fight beside her and hold his own against her. Another bite broke her out of her thoughts as he marked the top of her breast with his teeth. 

He lifted her shirt to leave more biting kisses down her chest and stomach. His breath hovered over her core as he seemed to debate what he wanted to do. Byleth squirmed before he moved to kiss her inner thigh, leaving a mark there as well. His thumb stroked over her clit with barely any pressure as if he wasn’t sure how much to use. 

He looked back up at her as he ran his finger along her folds. His fingers were larger than hers, and she swallowed as she wondered what the difference would feel like. He watched her face as he tucked one of them inside her. The angle and the depth he had was different from what she was able to achieve on her own. 

Byleth moaned his name. “That feels so nice.”

He smirked. “To think that you would be this desperate for my touch.”

She threw her head back as he found a steady rhythm. “Only yours, Dimitri. You’re the first to touch me: the only one I want touching me.” 

She felt his hesitation for only a moment before he added a second finger. He didn’t answer her as he reached out to palm her breast again. Byleth snaked her fingers down to rub at her clit while his fingers pumped into her. He didn’t stop her this time, and she arched towards him as she felt that familiar ache. She was quickly becoming a whimpering, panting mess that could barely form any cohesive words.

When she came, it was his name on her lips. Her body shook in an orgasm that was stronger than the ones she had experienced before. Byleth reached down to hold his hand still and keep his fingers inside her. When the pulses stopped and the waves faded her grip relaxed as she let him go. 

When she met his gaze, he was watching her with an expression she hadn’t seen in a long time from him. She closed her eyes as she felt him pull his hands back. She released a content sigh. 

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his breath back down near her core again. “You had said whatever I wanted, would you permit me this? I wish I could taste you, but your scent alone is enough to drive me mad.” 

She wasn’t sure what to say to him. She swallowed as her panting calmed down when she noticed he hadn’t moved. His eye was closed as he leaned his head against her inner thigh. She reached out to pet some of his hair back. “I would like to know what it feels like to have you devour me.” 

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he kissed her inner thigh and made his way to kissing into her core. His tongue licked a long stripe between her folds, and Byleth gasped at the feel. He lifted her up, and Byleth reveled in the sensation his lips and tongue left. His breath was hot against her, and the sounds made it seem like he was enjoying himself. She wasn’t sure how long he was at it before she came from just his mouth alone. 

He opened his eye to look up at her. “If you feel the need to do this again, meet me in my tent next time.” His tone sent shivers up her spine. It wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order. One she’d follow to the letter.

Byleth licked her lips. “What about you? I don’t mind repaying the favor.”

Byleth reached out to touch his cheek. She kept her touch light, knowing that he wasn’t used to kindness. The more she learned about the five years without her, the more the feelings of regret took hold of her. She wanted to give him this. Even under the monster facade he used to protect himself, he was still someone she cared for.

His eye widened as he leaned up to back away. She tightened her hold on his hand as she leaned forward and let their breath mingle for a moment. When he didn’t pull back again, she pressed her lips to his. She wasn’t sure what to expect from the feeling, but the way her body roared to life was nothing she had felt before. She let go of his hand and reached down to unfasten the armor piece and untie the lacings at his pants. 

When she touched him, she heard the growl before he moved his hands and pulled her closer. She could feel the thick bulge through the fabric, as well as a wet spot near the lacings. He had been leaking for her. When she finally had him free of his confines, she ran her fingers along his cock. He was large, her fingers unable to touch her thumb as she wrapped her hand around him. 

The kiss deepened when she added her other hand and started to pump and palm him. She had no idea what she was doing, she had never touched someone else like this. It didn’t seem to matter to him as his breathing became labored. He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as he grunted and groaned.

He purred her name as he leaned into the crook of her neck. For him to use her name instead of her title sent a shiver through her. That she would certainly keep filed away for later dreams. She leaned her head against his and tried to replicate the purr with his name. She knew words that would indicate any kind of feelings or attachments would be worthless right now, but she was one of the few who ever called him by his name. That bond would be enough for now.

She felt his hand at the buttons at her throat. The fabric slid away from her neck. She heard the clatter of the metal as he threw the choker aside. He pulled down the fabric of her undershirt and ran his tongue along the pulse point at her neck. She couldn’t help but moan his name as she gave him a firm squeeze. She felt his cock pulse in her hands at the same time his teeth sunk into her flesh.

Byleth felt that familiar coil. She was amazed at how it was able to burn without being touched. “I need you, Dimitri, please; Touch me.”

His lips didn’t leave her neck as his hand trailed from her back to her front. His touch was gentle as he ran his fingers along her entrance. She could feel how wet she had gotten again; feel the smirk of his lips against her neck. He put one finger inside while his thumb traced small circles around her clit. She brought her arms to wrap around his neck as she started to murmur his name. When he added a second finger, her breathing faltered.

“Come for me again, Byleth.” His voice was a deep breathy rumble next to her ear.

She wanted to bite into the juncture between his neck and shoulder like he had done to her. She lamented how the metal would prevent her from getting to it. She brought one hand to the back of his head and twisted her fingers into his hair. She felt his teeth roaming over her neck again, and she tilted her head back to give him better access. She started to chant his name as the coil got tighter.

He pulled back, repeating his order with an aggravated growl this time. She found herself shaking in his arms at his tone. He buried his fingers deep into her as he watched her face.

He stroked her face with his other hand. “So beautiful, when all this is over…’ he grimaced. ‘No, I can’t entertain those thoughts just yet.” 

He pulled his fingers out of her. “Get yourself presentable. The others will be looking for you if we stay out too much longer.” His tone had changed back to the harsh one he had adopted since she got back.

She brought her hands to hold his face before giving him a single chaste kiss. “Thank you for your help. It was more enjoyable than doing it alone.”

That red was creeping along his face again, and she let him go. She looked away from him as she went to grab her choker. “I wish I could have sunk my teeth into you too, but with your armor, I’ll have to let that be for another time.”

His fingers paused in tying his lacing back up. When he finished, he brought his hands to the metal that protected his neck. He took a deep breath and hesitated before he unlatched the back to remove it. “All you have to do is ask.”

Byleth leaned in and curled the fabric of his shirt down as she kissed his neck as he had done before sinking her teeth down. She sucked a few moments before she lapped at the mark she left with her tongue. She wanted to stay here with him; To let the war and their responsibilities fade away. She wanted to explore more of whatever this feeling was, but she knew it couldn’t last. 

He looked away from her. “Gronder is only a few weeks away. You are my greatest asset, I can’t have you distracted.”

Byleth felt like wincing. She didn’t know what she was expecting instead. 

“If you know what is best for you, you will stop entertaining these thoughts. I am not good for you, Byleth. If you stay around me, you are only going to get hurt,” he continued.

Byleth caught his hand before he rose. She used her other hand to touch the bruise on her arm. “Hurt is better than killed. Your strength can be used to protect as well. This is proof of that. The bruise will fade, but I’m still here because of you.”

With a heavy sigh, she retreated and started to readjust herself. If she wasn’t careful, her knee was going to start acting up on her. The armor piece on her knee was more than an accessory. She hissed as she moved it, cursing as she realized it was too late. She had gained his attention to her again.

She held up her hand as he leaned forward. “Old injury, it’s nothing that you did.”

That didn’t seem to relax him as he groped for his gloves and gauntlets. She moved stiffly as she put back on all of her lower garments. That was the main problem with her attire, too many layers to remove if she didn’t want it getting in her way. He already had his armor back on. He was leaning his lance against his shoulder as he looked outside to make sure nothing was waiting for them.

When her attire was back in place, she hobbled back to her feet. She stretched out the annoying leg to the side, bending it and putting it back flat to try to get the stiffness out of it. She tried not to wince, and she wasn’t sure when Dimitri had gotten so close to her again. She squeaked when he lifted her up into his arms, the lance butted up against her as he readjusted his hold. 

She looked up at him. “This isn’t necessary. It’s stiff, but I can move on my own.”

He ignored her as he ducked through the doorway. “I already told you. You are too valuable to lose. If you can not move properly, you are no use to me, so rest. There is still a long march ahead. I will put you back down once we’ve made camp.”

Byleth bit her lip as a different feeling filled her chest. “Won’t it cause rumors?”

He snorted. “Let them talk for all I care. If you are hurt; there is no helping it.”

He stopped by a nearby river and set her down as he washed his hands and mouth. Byleth did the same. She tried testing out her leg again and that earned her a growl from him before he gathered her back in his arms again. Byleth smiled and snuggled into his hold. 

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and warm. Her body had a different feeling than when she had given pleasure to herself. Maybe this was what contentment felt like. Her lions were always showing her that she was capable of emotions, even when she couldn’t name them yet. Her smile grew wider as she realized what it might be instead. 

“Perhaps, I do love you Dimitri,” she said to herself, too low for him to hear.

\------------------------------------------------

Dimitri heard the panicked voices before he even reached them. They shouldn’t be drawing attention to themselves. He heard them call out for her. When they caught sight of Byleth in Dimitri’s arms, the shouting stopped. Dimitri looked down. She had fallen asleep at some point. 

Mercedes was the first one to come up to them. “Is she alright?”

Dimitri nodded. “Her leg was bothering her.”

Felix grit his teeth. “What was she thinking wandering off like that? We’re in enemy terr...”

Sylvain clamped his hand over Felix’s mouth before he woke her up. “She's safe, that’s all that matters.”

Mercedes had her lips pursed together like she was hiding a smile. “Yes, we are all safe and together.”

As Mercedes turned around, Dimitri looked down at Byleth’s sleeping form. His mind went back to what they had done together. He had to bury it before he gave his affection away to the others. “Are we ready to move out?”

Ashe gave him a salute. “Yes!”

Dimitri readjusted his grip. “Then let’s go.”

Annette came up to him. “What about the professor?”

Dimitri turned away from them. “I’ll take care of her until she can stand on her own again. I won’t let her slow us down, and she is too valuable to leave behind.”

Sylvain said something Dimitri didn’t catch that earned Sylvain a smack across the back of his head from Ingrid. Even Felix hissed something at Sylvain. Dimitri ignored them. They needed to make camp before they reached the Great Bridge. They should reach their destination before nightfall, provided that there wouldn’t be any more distractions.

The ghosts were silent for now, but he knew it wouldn’t last for long. They would be disgusted with how he touched her, but he couldn’t seem to find any lingering regret within himself. She had needed him, wanted him. It was more enticing than his dreams and fantasies could have ever painted. He huffed as the feeling of her touch wouldn’t leave his head. Her kiss and sounds were also haunting him.

Then she said his name in her sleep as she shifted against him. He resisted the urge to stroke his fingers against her, remembering holding her like this once before. It had been the first time he had ever held her close to him, and if not for the situation, he would have enjoyed it. Now he couldn’t afford to enjoy it either. He had been living his life for the dead all this time. Once his debt was paid, it might be nice to know what it meant to protect the living rather than avenge the fallen. Those thoughts couldn’t be entertained until after their vengeance was complete. 

She was still asleep when he laid her down on the bedroll after the camp and tents were set up. He traced the mark he left on her neck and laid his other hand on the one she left on his. 

“Leave her be, you’ve defiled her enough for one day.”

Dimitri flinched at his father’s voice. He knew that Lambert was right. He should stay far away from her after what had transpired, but he found himself sitting outside her tent to keep anyone from bothering her. 

“Lovesick pup,” Glenn hissed.

Dimitri hung his head, knowing Glenn was right. Dimitri had fallen for her long before this. “She will help us get your revenge. We need her. She’s a tool, nothing more.”

Dimitri closed his eye as he leaned against his lance. That lie never got easier to say, but he couldn’t admit the truth. He loved her. Once his obligations were fulfilled... he would never deserve it, but he hoped that he could stay by her side when all this was over. He at least needed to keep the promise he had made to her all those years ago in the captain’s quarters. Edelgard was working with the ones that killed Jeralt. It was still hard to remember how broken Byleth had been after that. He had told her what he hoped would help her and it seemed to work.

Dimitri heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Mercedes with two plates. “I assumed you would be here. We got worried when we didn’t see her come to get food, so Ashe made her a plate. There was some extra, so I grabbed that for you. You need to keep up your strength if you plan on winning your battles.”

Mercedes laid down the covered plates beside him as well as a small pack. He recognized it as Byleth’s. She never took much with her, preferring to let the convoy carry it. He should thank Mercedes, but he was already letting Byleth too close to the barriers he erected. He nodded in acknowledgment.

Mercedes nodded back and folded her hands. “Take care of yourselves. If she needs healing, bully her my way. I will make sure that no one disturbs you two.” 

He heard Byleth stir and groan out his name behind him. He looked back as she was sitting up on the bedroll. Mercedes smiled and turned around. Mercedes took a peek behind her and didn’t start walking again until he picked up the plates to bring inside the tent. When he fetched the pack, Mercedes was out of sight. The rest of the camp was quiet.

Byleth had the plate waiting in her lap. There was an extra bedroll that she unfastened and lay it beside hers. Dimitri tilted his head, wondering what she had planned. 

She patted the empty bedroll and then pointed at the other plate.”I haven’t seen you eat anything for a while. It would put some nerves to rest if you at least ate part of it.”

He decided to humor her, though the truth was, he did not want to leave just yet. He also hadn’t had any food for a while now. He sat down beside her, and they ate in silence. He was wondering where his tormentors went off to, but it was peaceful here with her. It was a reprieve he found he enjoyed. 

“Did you mean what you said about coming to your tent when I wanted you?” The clack of the fork on her empty plate was the only sound after she spoke. 

He had said that, didn’t he? They shouldn’t indulge in that sort of behavior again, and yet… “I did.”

She set the plate aside and started to unclip her armor from her. “The same goes for you, Dimitri. I’m always here when you need me, no matter what that context is, even if all you need is someone to share the silence with.”

He swallowed the last bit of food. She was always too kind to him. She continued to disrobe and the lantern's light played on her skin as it highlighted scars he hadn’t bothered to notice before. He saw the one that slashed across the side of her knee that would have been giving her trouble. He wondered why she was so at ease being undressed around him.

She dug through her backpack and pulled a few pieces of clothing out. “Aren’t you at least going to get out of your armor?” 

He could barely formulate a response to that. “Pardon?”

Her movements were still too stiff for his liking as she brought the simple shirt and shorts back with her. “We don’t have to do anything, but I want you to be comfortable.”

He put his empty plate down on top of hers. “You wouldn’t mind if I stayed?”

Her brows furrowed slightly. “Why wouldn’t I want you here?”

There were many reasons he could fathom as to why. “You would still want me near you after all I’ve done and said to you.”

“Well,’ she squirmed uncomfortably. ‘I already told you why I was doing what I was doing out there.”

He unclipped his cape and chest piece as he wondered about that. “So, you like being ordered around?”

Her face turned red as she looked away from him. “It’s more than that… and it’s only you. I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s only after I came back. I don’t know why or what changed.”

It was odd, she was always so sure of herself, but right now she wasn’t displaying her usual assuredness. What was worse was when she crossed and gripped her arms, her breasts rose as she pulled them together. She shifted her leg, uncomfortable again.

He was glad he had a distraction as he took off his gauntlets. “You need to be more careful. If you can’t fight, then you can’t defend yourself. I will not always be there to protect you.” He didn’t mean to snap at her, but it had been all he seemed to be able to do these days. 

She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together as she shifted. She was getting aroused again. Was it his tone or the delivery of the words themselves?

He worked through getting more of his armor off. “How many times have you pleased yourself at the thought of me?”

Her eyes went wide as she looked away from him. “I, um… It’s gotten to the point of after every battle, and… every night before I go to sleep after I’ve checked in on you.”

He paused at that confession. “And just what do you imagine me doing to you?”

He was genuinely curious. He had indulged in fantasies of her while he was still at the Academy. When she disappeared, he had blocked her out; it hurt too much to think she joined the ranks of the dead. If she was alive, she had abandoned them, and that thought had torn through him too. When she returned, however, she tried to spin a story of being asleep for five years. There was a part of him that believed her, but the other half of him snarled that it didn’t matter; she wasn’t there when he needed her the most. 

She twisted the shirt in her hands. “Well, there are these books I’ve read… some of the things in there sounded nice. Like devouring me with your mouth as you had, that was one. A lot of it is just imagining what you kissing me and touching me would feel like. The book talks about sex, but I don’t know enough to really know what that feels like to get aroused by it. Even what I was doing felt better when you were helping. I’m still new at this, so I could have just been doing it wrong this whole time.”

That had been his first experience too, but since she was older than him, he had thought perhaps she had some expertise in the matter. Dimitri felt like cursing again. When she had told him that he was the first to touch her, he was elated at the thought at first. She would be his. Only her husband should have seen her in such a way, to touch her as he did. He had no right to her. It didn’t stop him from playing out his desires. Her hands brought him out of his reverie as she helped him out of his boots. He allowed her to and she put them aside. He was free of all of the metal after he took off the leggings.

“Dimitri, did I do something wrong in asking for your help?”

He still wasn’t used to her being so timid. She always had a presence that was larger than life despite her small frame. “Why do you come to that conclusion?” 

She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest and twisted her hands into his shirt. “I don’t know how this works, and it’s maddening. I can’t get you out of my head, and I don’t want to. It does help relieve the stress for the day and makes going to sleep easier.”

She made it sound so simple and harmless. He really shouldn’t dig up all the depraved things his mind brought up for him that he had buried. He could hurt her, and she deserved better than a beast like him. When he found her there panting and his name on her lips, it felt like he stepped into one of his old fantasies.

He came over to her side and took her knee in his hand to massage it. This could end up going very wrong, he could crush her knee if he pressed too hard. The quiet moan that passed her lips put those fears at ease. He didn’t want her to be in pain. He had to throw away the notion that he was worried for her. It was as he said before, that if she couldn’t fight, then she was of no use to him. That’s the way it needed to be. He wouldn’t survive losing someone he cared deeply for again.

He watched her as she closed her eyes in trust. He had thought he had buried these emotions well enough, but the adoration for her he felt as a boy reared its head. He would have been elated at the prospect of her in his care like this. There was something that he had wanted to try all those years ago when she complained about how the weight of her breasts sometimes made her back ache. 

She had said she had been pleasuring herself mainly to relax. Perhaps there was more pain than just her knee. He was also finding his face getting warmer as she looked at him in such a tender manner. It irritated him that he was reacting this way. She had gotten past so many of his barriers.

He swallowed before turning his head to break the eye contact. “Turn around and lay on your stomach.” 

She obeyed him without any hesitation or complaint. When she got to the position on her hands and knees, he swallowed as his mind gave him scenarios of taking her hips in his hands and thrusting himself into her wet heat. He covered his face as he chastised himself. He really was nothing more than a beast.

He started to rub at the back of her knee and calf where it had seized up on her. She jerked before she made a soft moan as she exhaled deeply. As long as he kept up that amount of pressure and didn’t go any harder she would benefit from this. He needed her to be fighting fit by the morning. He worked methodically as if he was working on his weapon maintenance. After battles it would need polishing and sharpening if it was going to serve him well when the next battle came.

He continued his massage up her legs and onto her back. He palmed her ass and she rewarded him with another of those sounds that made his cock twitch in his pants. He couldn’t help but bring his mind to what they had done earlier together. 

He really shouldn’t ask this, but he found that he wanted to do it again. She had always done right by him. If this is what she needed in return, then he would do his best to fulfill her request. This was for her benefit, not his. He wanted her help to make sure their mission succeeded; to make sure she stayed with him. He could use her strength and her battle tactics to keep the others following his orders; she was a necessary piece to the plan that was laid out. He could go after the enemy he needed to while she kept the rest of them in line.

He moved his hands up onto her back and concentrated on the knots he found, primarily near her dominant shoulder. “You say you please yourself before you go to sleep. Would you like my help again?” 

She looked back at him and gave him a smile. “Yes, please.”

Her smile was one of the few weaknesses he had. With the way he treated her, he hadn’t been able to get one from her since she had come back. He was reminded of why it was so dangerous to see it again. He would do anything for her if she asked it for that reward alone. He closed his eye. He needed to stay resolute and continue on his path; it was far too late to stop now.

Then he heard her give a whimper when he leaned too close and his cock brushed against her. All of his attention was brought to her as he felt her move beside him. She was looking at him as she bit her bottom lip. He backed away from her as she flipped herself over onto her back.

“Would you take off your shirt? I’d like to be able to touch and feel you.”

He hesitated as he gripped the edges of his shirt. He knew his skin was marred by burns and scars. Maybe this would be enough to end her obsession. If she stayed at his side, she might end up losing her life for it. He took a deep breath before he lifted it off. He heard her intake of breath, and he braced himself for her revulsion.

“So handsome, better than I had imagined. What I wouldn’t give for you to allow me to run my tongue and fingers along you to worship you for a while.”

He blinked in surprise as his mouth went dry at her praise. There was no way he heard her right. She reached out tentatively to touch his arm, and he flinched. 

She reached her other hand out towards him. “I won’t hurt you, Dimitri. Please relax, I want you to feel good too.”

For five years, the only contact he had with other people was during battle. Trust and kindness was an emotion that would only get him killed. He let his guard down once already. That had earned him the loss of his eye and his best friend. If he let her do this, what would be taken from him this time? He had kept her touching him to a minimum the last time, and that hadn’t been enough to save him from his desire. 

She ran her hands along his arm before she ran them back down his chest. All he could do was stare at her as she took in every detail she could with her eyes and fingers. When she started to kiss his chest and rub against him, he swallowed at the feelings that wanted to invade his mind. She pulled him to where he was leaning over her while she was on her back.

She brought her hands to the lacing that was keeping him confined. “I know that it’s not a good idea to let you have me. I don’t know of the right herbs to prevent a child. I don’t even know if we have any around the convoy. This is meant to be a bit of self-indulgence. I know that come morning, we have a war to focus on. For right now, let me help you just as you’ve helped me.”

The moment she touched his cock, he buried his head into her hair. He rutted into her hand as she embraced him with her other arm. He moved his hand so he could stroke his fingers into her in the same rhythm he thrust into her hand with. He was rubbing against her thigh with every movement. Her breast rubbed against his chest. The sensations from that contact tore at what sanity he had left.

He covered up her mouth with his when she started to release a moan that would be too loud for where they were. He wanted to hear what he did to her, but this was dangerous enough to indulge in without the others knowing what they were doing. She arched her hips up towards his hand as he felt her shake.

Her pussy wrapped around his fingers as it pulsed. He wished his cock was buried there instead. He wanted to know what it was like to feel that heat squeeze around him. He wanted to pump her full as he lost himself to the pleasure she gave him. This would have to do for now. He couldn’t afford to get her pregnant before their job was done.

She broke away from the kiss, and she seemed dazed as she gave him a wide smile. He felt her hand around his cock tighten to provide him with more pressure. “Let yourself enjoy it, Dimitri. I want you to have a pleasant memory.”

The kisses she trailed along his jaw were enough to keep his thoughts distracted. She started to whisper praise and other things she imagined that she would like if he was willing to try. He latched onto the scenarios she painted with her words as he let the feeling build. He grabbed her into a deep kiss and moaned into her mouth as he came onto her stomach. When they broke apart, he panted at the feelings that overtook him. 

She was giving him such a tender look. Her fingers stroked him softly as the last of his orgasm dripped from him. She let go of his cock in favor of bringing her hands up to his face. He was frozen there a moment as all his barriers came down. He had to get away from her; he had a job to do. She gave him another light kiss, and his thoughts scattered. He had heard Sylvain talk about being with women like this and then leave right after, so why were his emotions so tangled right now? He doubted he could leave her if he tried. 

She fell back and stretched like a contented cat. “There’s a towel in my bag.”

He shook out of his thoughts as he looked down at his seed that he marked her with. There was a very alluring and possessive sensation that came from seeing her like that. The moment his back was turned he saw her move out of the corner of his eye. Out of habit, he whirled around and braced himself for a sneak attack. She looked at him with wide eyes as her fingers, sticky with his seed that she had taken from her stomach, hovered over her lips. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth. 

Her face flushed red. “I… I just wanted to know what you tasted like.”

He relaxed and went back to her bag. He heard a brief sucking sound behind him and tried not to imagine pumping his cum directly into her mouth as she sucked him dry. Saints help him; he only wanted more of her now. He pulled out the towel, and something else clattered on the ground. He reached down to find the brooch he and the others gifted her for her birthday all those years ago. The fact that she still kept it sent an odd pang through him. 

Simpler times, and ones he had to keep buried. He put it back into her bag as he turned back to her with the towel. He wiped her down before he pulled his hand back. He indulged the two of them long enough.

She caught his arm as he moved to stand. “No matter what you do during the night, the dawn will still come all the same. Stay with me, just until I fall asleep, at least.”

He blew out the lantern before he laid back down and placed an arm around her waist. “This changes nothing. I can not afford more distractions.” 

She lifted up her head to let him rest his other arm there. “I know, Dimitri. Even if it’s only for one night, I want to know what it’s like to be held by you.” 

He rested his head on top of hers. “Do not fill your head with notions that will never come to pass. I will indulge you now, but you will need to produce results before I give you anything more.”

She didn’t answer him as she grabbed his cloak to lay it over them. She let out a pleased sigh as she got comfortable. She felt so small in his arms. It was such a strange sensation to have someone you trusted lay beside you. All those years, he could barely afford to sleep out of fear of an ambush. 

Tomorrow they would take the Great Bridge, and after that, they would cross Gronder. He kissed her neck as his mind swirled with fantasies of his own. Once the dead were silenced through the vengeance they clamored for, he could take her back to Fhirdiad with him. It might be a fool’s dream, but he closed his eyes as he felt safe and comfortable against her. For one night, he could be foolish and dream of a life he didn’t deserve with the woman who had stolen his heart. One night to recuperate would only mean more strength to continue forward, he told himself.

His eye snapped open as he heard her whisper. “I love you, Dimitri. I’ll wait as long as I need to since you waited for me.”

He thought he might have imagined it, but then he felt her fingers intertwine with his. They were so much smaller than his own, and it was such a strange feeling. He couldn’t give a voice to the words in his head, so he squeezed her hand lightly before holding her closer. For one night, he would hold onto the one he loved. They could both dream of things that might never come to pass. Dawn would come and they would need to wake from this dream to face their reality. They would march forward, and bring this war to an end. After that, only time would tell what fate was in store for them. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> I don't own any of the fire emblem characters they just live in my head
> 
> Thank you to Esm on the dimileth discord for the beta <3  
> \-----------------  
> scenario that started this:
> 
> Going through the kinkmeme to see if there's more dimileth to put links onto the doc I'm keeping track of for the discord, sees this prompt OO um um insta share....  
> Brainworms: You must do this.  
> Me: I got enough to work on!  
> Brainworms: But this is hot and something you haven't done before either  
> Me: looks at the other fics I have half-written chapters on that need to be finished, beta'd and posted  
> Brainworms: We'll keep it short  
> Me: You said that with tempest and we're already how many chapters in?  
> Brainworms: Please!  
> Me: "Fine just a one-shot you hear me!?"..... Ends up with the second half  
> Brainworms: What? it's still shorter than some of your chapters you've released  
> Me: *Glares* are ya happy now? we got a throne room scene for Lion's dance and tempest's chapter to work on if you need more smut to think about you horny little jerks  
> Brainworms: You may continue, but don't act as though you don't like what we give
> 
> smug little bastards made me do it and I'm sticking to it xD


End file.
